The present application is directed toward a linear actuation system and more specifically toward a velocity summing linear actuator.
Linear actuation systems are used in a variety of applications requiring pushing or pulling. In a simple linear actuation system, a rotary motion is generated using an electric or hydraulic motor, and the rotary motion is then converted into linear motion via the use of a screw assembly. Various technologies exist for the screw assembly including Acme or lead screws, ball screws, and roller screws. The present application can be applied using any of these technologies; for simplicity “screw assembly” will be used to describe the application of one of these technologies. In such a system, linear translation is achieved when relative rotation is generated between the screw shaft and nut of the screw assembly. The threads force the nut to move along the screw assembly in a direction depending on the direction of rotation and the direction of the threading.
In certain applications it can be critical to have a linear actuator remain functional after a component failure. In these applications, it is known to use a redundant linear actuation system where the system includes redundant components. Often the redundancy is focused on the motor, sensors, and brake (when used).